


Sam/Bucky (and Steve/Tony) Prompts

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Character Death, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Memes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I've collected up my Sam/Bucky and (the couple of) Steve/Tony prompt fills (because I put them together sometimes maybe) from tumblr for the <a href="http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84671122969/whump-fic-send-me-a-fandom-or-character-s-and-one-of">whump fic meme</a> and <a href="http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84786038314/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me">three sentence AU meme</a>.</p><p>1: Sam/Bucky ("I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more."); 2-4: Steve/Tony ("I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more."); 5: Sam/Bucky ("Stop crying and listen to me."); 6: Delayed At An Airport AU (Sam/Bucky); 7: College Professors AU (Sam/Bucky); 8: Pacific Rim AU (Marvel - Steve/Tony, Sam/Bucky); 9-12: Pretend Married AU (Sam/Bucky); 13: Sam/Bucky ("That’s not supposed to bend like that.")</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Collection Complete</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more." - Sam/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I still want all the Sam/Bucky prompts. And Tony/Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84688188129/sam-and-bucky-winter-soldier-ill-carry-you-hold).

Bucky doesn’t even have a compress on his wound, his shirt soaked and stuck to his body and Sam does his best to dress the wound with what he can. Bucky tries to wave him off, but Sam tells him to shut up and let him do what he needs to. He doesn’t have many supplies with him but he thinks it’s going to be enough until he can get Bucky some real medical treatment.

Sam is careful as he helps Bucky up, afraid to pull on the hole in the other man’s side any more than he has to. It’s bound now, at least, but Bucky hadn’t given him much indication of pain and pressure and Sam is worried he’s going to be delivering a corpse back to Steve.  
It becomes increasingly obvious that the only way he can properly carry Bucky is on his back and Sam hopes the jostling of his movement won’t be too much.

“Why are you doing this for me?” the Winter Soldier asks quietly. His mouth is close enough to Sam’s ear that he has no trouble making the words out and he shifts the weight of the man on his back.

“You’re hurt,” Sam says simply. “What kind of soldier would I be if I left a man behind?”

Bucky is quiet, but his arms wrap around Sam’s neck more securely. “I’m not one of your men,” he adds finally.

“I’ve been out here with freakin’ Captain America looking for _you_ , alright? How do you think Steve’d feel if I found his best friend bleeding out from a bullet wound and didn’t do a damn thing about it?”

Bucky swallows. “You’re doing it for him.” There’s a monotone to his voice that makes the emphasis on “him” almost unnoticeable, but Sam’s been listening for it, for some sort of reaction that made him _Bucky_ and not the Winter Soldier.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees and Bucky’s metal arm shifts, “but I’m doing it for you, too.”

“Why?”

Sam chuckles, but his breathing is a bit labored—carrying around a muscular man with a metal arm isn’t exactly _easy_. He thinks about all the things he could say, things Steve’s told him about their past, about what they’ve learned happened to Bucky since. He doesn’t want to say those things though. Not now. Not yet. He shakes his head a little instead and keeps walking. “They say war makes men into monsters, but I’ve been in war. I’ve killed people. Because I had to, because I was told to. I didn’t always know if I was doing the right thing, but I kept going. D’you think I’m a monster?”

Bucky’s brow is furrowed, not that Sam can see it. “No?”

“Good. ’S’not a trick question.” Sam bites his lip. “I don’t think you are either, for what it’s worth.”

“I tried to kill you.”

“Plenty of people have tried to kill me. Most of them were just following orders, too.”

“I—”

“Shut up, man,” Sam interrupts. “Just let me save you.”

Bucky does.


	2. "I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more." - Steve/Tony (i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84763516944/ill-carry-you-hold-still-or-itll-hurt-more) with the next two.

Steve keeps walking even though his leg is most likely broken in three places. If he was anyone else, he wouldn’t be walking at all.

_It’ll heal_ , he tells himself, tells Tony when he hovers next to him in the Iron Man suit.

Iron Man lands in front of him, hand out in front of him and Steve thinks about the repulsors and about how much it’d hurt right now.

"You gotta stop, Cap," Tony says and his voice is commanding.

"You gonna make me?" Steve asks with a grimace.

Iron Man lowers his hand, “I’d rather I didn’t have to.”

Steve shifts and suppresses a hiss of pain.

“ _Please_ ," Tony says over the comm and Steve grits his teeth. "You’re gonna hurt yourself. Come on—I’m supposed to be the reckless one."

"I’m not leaving," Steve rasps. "The others need me."

"No," Tony tells him firmly, taking two steps forward. " _I_ need you. _I_ need you to give up this selfless hero act and let me take you back to the tower. Wouldn’t want that doctor’s time wasted, would we?”

"You called a doctor?" Steve leans heavily on his uninjured leg and looks at him.

"Yeah, generally people see doctors when their legs are broken. And me being me, I’ve got the best. Back at the tower. Waiting for you."

"But—"

"I’ll take care of them," Tony assures. "Just gotta take care of you first."

He lifts Steve into his arms and Steve allows him to, holding onto the neck of the Iron Man suit. “Is that a promise?”

"Yes," Tony says, even though he hates making promises. "The Avengers will save the day so Iron Man can show Captain America just how glad he is that he’s alive."

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve warns.

"You love me," Tony returns, repulsors pushing them into the air and up out of danger.

Steve just hums. A warm feeling settling in his chest because it’s true. He’s worried, but Tony won’t abandon the team. They’ve almost got it under control.

Later, Tony makes it very clear how serious he was about _all_ stipulations of his promise.


	3. "I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more." - Steve/Tony (ii)

Tony Stark is a stubborn son of a bitch and he knows it. He probably should’ve assumed Steve is the same way.

Steve is half-covered in blood and it’s mostly his own—maybe a little bit Tony’s but of course _Tony_ bleeds, he’s only human. It’s when _Steve_ is bloody and can barely stand he knows they’re lucky to have gotten out alive.

His suit is ruined. He’d had to abandon it when it came down to wriggling out of the depleted shell or getting crushed along with it. (He thought about staying there, letting the metal wrench around him and into him until— _But no_. People were relying on Tony now.)

Tony’s going to get through this on sheer force of will. If it kills him later, it won’t be with Captain America’s death on his hands.

Steve’s breath comes in harsh, wet gasps and Tony puts a hand solidly to his chest. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’ve got you,” he says.

Cap laughs, but it turns to a cough partway through and Tony hates not having JARVIS in his ear to relay medical advice—even though the AI’s voice would sound worried (and annoying) as he scanned Tony’s own vitals.

Tony swoops in under his arm and, reluctantly, Steve leans on him. Tony half-carries and half-drags Steve as the super soldier’s feet continue to stumble him forward for another minute. Then, he goes limp.

"If you die, I’ll kill you," Tony says.

There’s no response.


	4. "I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more." - Steve/Tony (iii)

The suit is _fried_ and Steve has to pull it apart with his hands to get Tony out.

"Don’t move, soldier," Steve says.

"Not a soldier," Tony rasps.

Steve’s jaw tenses. "I know you’re not, Tony," he sighs. His eyes have gone all soft and worried and Tony realizes why Steve always calls him "soldier" when he’s hurt.

It’s easier for Steve to be at war, to pretend this is just the way the world works. Soldiers willingly put their lives at risk for their country and although every life may be sacred, another would always be there to take one’s place.

Steve hates facing the fact that there’s only one Tony Stark, only one person he’s ever fallen so completely in love with. If he acts like Tony is just another soldier, it doesn’t hurt so badly. Steve can disconnect enough to handle it.

Steve hauls Tony into his arms and Tony goes willingly. He had almost died but only now is he scared.

Steve cares about him _so much_ and Tony is just realizing what that means.

If something happens to him, it’s Steve who suffers for it. That someone so _good_ could give a shit about Tony Stark is a difficult concept to grasp, but he knows it’s true.

"I’ll be okay, Cap," he tells him, his hand slipping off Steve’s shoulder as he tries to gasp it.

Steve smiles down at him but it doesn’t reach his eyes, worry leeching at his strong façade. "You better be."

"I will," Tony says. "Just for you."

For now, he means it.


	5. "Stop crying and listen to me." - Sam/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84763979159/sam-bucky-stop-crying-and-listen-to-me).

Sam has always considered himself one of those people who never cried. Of course, _never_ was a very long time, but it was one of those reasonable exaggerations considering how very rare the occasion was.

Sam Wilson runs a support group for war veterans and he has to stay strong for them. He prides himself on being able to handle those emotions in other ways. What’s the point of crying? He’s seen enough tears to know they don’t make a difference.

Which is why he’d feel pretty pathetic if he wasn’t so worried.

“You gotta go,” Bucky says and he’s pale. So pale. _Far too pale._

Sam swallows, “And what about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” His smile is pained, his voice very carefully kept even. “You gotta go back Steve up. Someone has to, and it looks like I’m stuck here.”

Sam knows he’s a mess, tears streaming down his cheeks like when he was seven years old and his grandma died. (He’d cried about Riley, too, but at least no one had been there to witness it.)

“I don’t wanna lose you,” he murmurs and he takes Bucky’s hand in his own. Distantly, he hears the clang of Steve’s shield, perhaps a grunt, but these things don’t actually process.

"Hey," Bucky admonishes. "You gotta listen to me, Sam. Stop crying, alright? I’m not worth it.”

"I’m not crying,” Sam lies with a self-deprecating grin. “But I got the right to be worried that the guy I gave my heart to is dyin’ in front of me. Bucky…”

"Bucky Barnes is already dead. He died before you were born, okay, Sam?" Bucky’s eyes are fierce even if the rest of him can barely move. "This, me now? He can’t die. He won’t. But I need you to go. If something happens to Steve because you were with me, I’d never forgive either of us."

Sam nods and bites his lip and the fact that he’s still crying— Well, nothing he can do about it. Natasha should be on her way to get Bucky. “Hold on, asshole. You get me?”

"Loud and clear," Bucky agrees, mouth quirking up into a half-smile.

"Okay," Sam says, readying himself. He leans down and presses a quick kiss to the other man’s lips and straightens back up. He extends his metal wings, gun in hand. Sending a hard look at Bucky over his shoulder, he adds, "I’ll be back. Don’t you dare—"

"I won’t," Bucky assures. "Just go already, you idiot."

Sam does.


	6. 'stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am' AU - Sam/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/84804771559/omg-okok-how-about-sam-bucky). Three sentence AU meme but, uh…this one is four.

Sam had regretted not bringing his wings up until Bucky had dragged him into the airport bathroom. After a couple of hours pushing each other’s buttons, it really seemed like the only thing _to_ do—although Sam wasn’t too big to admit he wouldn’t have made the first move.

The lock on the stall door is broken, but it doesn’t stop Bucky from sliding down onto his knees and Sam bites his fist to suppress a groan as Bucky takes as much of his cock as can fit into his greedy mouth and maybe more.

(Steve is disappointed in them when he finds out they missed their flight and refuse to tell him why.)


	7. College Professors AU - Sam/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence AU.

It would be a bit of a scandal for a student to catch two of the professors hooking up, but it’s _college_ and they would’ve laughed and gotten over it. It’s _very_ different to be caught by Steve Rogers, their mutual best friend.

Bucky just cracks a grin and asks if he wants to join them while Sam chuckles into the crook of his neck, knowing how red Steve must be even though he himself is too embarrassed to even look at him.


	8. Pacific Rim AU - Marvel (Steve/Tony, Sam/Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally found [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/85000654664/marvel-pacific-rim-au-do-it-do-iiiit). This was supposed to be a three sentence AU. I think it's technically…fourteen. Oops.

Tony Stark was the last person Steve expected drift-compatibility with. Tony was both too smart and too reckless for a jaeger pilot, and yet Steve still would’ve thought the man would already be partnered. (Apparently Rhodey had decided he was currently _done_ with Tony’s bullshit—Steve, on the other hand, was willing to give it a shot for the good of the world. Steve was like that.)

It felt weird going out there without Bucky, but his friend was lucky to have lost only his arm. He had gotten to keep his life and Steve was forever grateful for that—and for the emotional rehabilitation one Sam Wilson provided for Bucky. (Bucky found a lot of comfort in Sam, and he was safer in the Shatterdome with his new boyfriend than he was out there in a jaeger.)

"Ready, Cap?" Tony asked with a smirk, pulling Steve from his thoughts.

"I told you, Stark, I quit the military."

Tony shrugged. “Suits you though.”

They entered the drift, memories swirling together and apart, of themselves and each other. They moved as one.

(They felt as one.)


	9. Pretend Married AU - Sam/Bucky (i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence AU. Originally [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/85059833669/if-you-insist-i-can-and-i-totally-will-sam-bucky).

Bucky smirked at Sam as he straightened the other man’s tie and leaned in close enough that any outsider observer might presume a kiss. Sam shifted from foot to foot and grinned at Bucky, hooking a finger through his belt loop. “We got a couple of hours before our guy’s supposed to arrive… Wanna consummate this fake marriage?”


	10. Pretend Married AU - Sam/Bucky (ii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence AU. This and the next two originally [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/85294762764/more-prompt-fills-pretend-married-sam-bucky).

Bucky didn’t have to wear a ring—too obvious on a metal hand—but Sam did; it glints in the light as he sips from his champagne flute. It makes Bucky uncomfortable, pretending at something he doesn’t hope or expect to ever have for himself, but Sam wraps his arm around Bucky’s waist, leans in to whisper a joke in his ear—a cutting remark about the vapid human beings they must associate with. Sam smiles and Bucky smiles back and maybe pretending isn’t so bad if it means he can be close to someone, close to Sam.


	11. Pretend Married AU - Sam/Bucky (iii)

Bucky spends about ten minutes trying to convince Sam to fly them out before Sam teases him and he starts treating it as a challenge. Sam expects Bucky to up the ante, maybe a game of chicken on a kiss or two, some overdramatic outbursts about his _husband here_ and being pat on the arm while receiving smug, challenging looks. What he doesn’t expect is Bucky eyeing him coyly through his lashes, leaning in to press his lips to Sam’s neck, and not just whispering empty promises into his ear but proving he has the balls to act on his every word—which he does, enthusiastically. (Sam would be embarrassed at the noises Bucky got out of him, but he’s too busy blocking out the gasps and murmurs they’d heard outside the door after Bucky moaned, loudly, “I only married you for your dick,” while riding him in a not-so-private room.)


	12. Pretend Married AU - Sam/Bucky (iv)

Bucky is visibly uncomfortable as the woman in the grocery store oversteps his boundaries. Bucky has been friendly, charming even, in an attempt to not draw _unwanted_ attention to himself—to not be the silent creep they call security on whenever he goes out in public—and it has been the wrong choice. Sam sees the panic in his eyes, the twitch in his arm and tension in his jaw, and recognizes a man who needs help, and not just any man, but an _almost_ friend. Sam wraps an arm around him, glances very meaningfully at the woman and then at Bucky.

"You doin’ alright here, baby?" he asks and Bucky’s eyes widen in confusion for a second before his face breaks out in a relieved smile.

"Much better now that I’ve got you," Bucky says and Sam hates that his heart beats a little bit harder.


	13. "That’s not supposed to bend like that." - Sam/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whump meme.
> 
> Aaaand the last one for these memes (and pairings). Originally [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/85295162799/whump-fic-prompt-fill).

There’s a _crack_ and blinding pain, but Sam doesn’t have time to process it. He’s got to get them out of here _now_ and it doesn’t matter if his body is screaming at him because he’s pulling Bucky with him as he extends his wings and jumps out of the window, hoping the mechanism isn’t damaged and they don’t just fall out of the sky. (He guesses Bucky’s had too much experience with falling as it is—he’d rather not be a contributing factor.)

Bucky tenses enough to hold on, trying not to squirm, as they glide away from the building and it blows—taking about fifty Hydra agents with it.

Sam stumbles as he lands, breathing hard. He looks at Bucky, “You alright, man?”

Bucky is staring at him with big, angry eyes, “I’m fine. But _you’re_ not. What the hell, Sam? I had it.”

"You certainly did not. You were about to get your damn self killed in there.”

"I wasn’t," Bucky says automatically, then adds, "Anyway, even if I was—that’s _my_ choice.” He’s staring at something and the anger turns to concern. “Sam.”

The adrenaline is wearing off and Sam is feeling rather light-headed, he glances down to where Bucky’s eyes have landed and, fuck, that’s not what his arm is supposed to look like. He tries to keep his breathing even as freaking out now isn’t going to do any good.

"I— I can set that for you, if you want," Bucky offers.

Sam hesitates, he’s still pissed at Bucky. Things wouldn’t have gotten so close if the man had accepted his limits—far as they might be. Sam didn’t like watching people endanger themselves, but it’s worse with Bucky, knowing what he’s gone through and seeing how much he’s tried to redeem himself only to see that life nearly snuffed out.

Bucky has become _important_ to Sam and it’s not just because of Steve anymore. Bucky _matters_ and Sam isn’t going to let him go out there alone, going to lose him without a fight.

He nods his assent and Bucky isn’t quiet while he gauges what needs to be done and goes about doing it, no, he’s saying things like, “That was stupid,” "It didn’t have to be your fight," "You could’ve been killed"—without any irony whatsoever.

"Were you _worried_ about me?” Sam asks later, at the hospital. Bucky has been with him the whole time—except when he’d left to stash their gear in Sam’s apartment, but he’s been way too quick. Sam had been suspicious. He’d threatened Bucky with Steve’s disappointment if he’d let Sam’s wings get destroyed, damaged, or otherwise lost. Bucky had reassured him that they were safe about five times before Sam had accepted the answer.

Bucky looks away, shaking his head, his eyes flickering to Sam’s sling before he settles back on his face, “I never worry about you, Sam. Don’t fool yourself.” Bucky’s got a lopsided smirk on, but it doesn’t fool Sam in the slightest and he grins wide. Maybe it’s the pain meds, but he feels good now—far better than any man with a broken arm and about a dozen _other_ injuries should.

"Shut the hell up, man," Sam tells him. He draws Bucky towards him with his working arm and Bucky makes a show of fighting it before giving in.

"Thanks," Bucky murmurs into Sam’s shoulder as Sam half-hugs him.

Sam pulls back enough to look at him, “What was that?”

Bucky just hums, wrapping his arms around Sam in return.

Sam kisses him on the cheek and smiles, warm and happy despite all the shit that’s happened to him, and Bucky blushes. Sam holds him a little tighter, but not so much that his arm is crushed between them. “Anytime, Bucky,” he says.

Bucky cuddles into him.


End file.
